borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Overlooked: Medicine Man/Transcript
Scooter: Hey man, I think Roland wanted you to go check out the town of Overlook, see if you could help the people there or whatever. Them folks've been cooped up in their houses ever since they got the shivers -- dollars to donuts they could use your help. (Mission objectives update: Check on Overlook) (Vault Hunter travels to the Overlook and talks to Karima.) Karima: Hello! Given the skill with which you dispatched those r-r-robots, we of the town of Overlook thought you might give us a hand. So to speak. Karima: So, first item on the agenda: we're all dying of a brain disease. If you c-c-could get us three shipments of medication, we would live, which would allow me to keep paying you. Our m-medicine machine needs a new battery -- please climb the clock tower ladder and remove the clock's b-b-battery. (Mission objectives update: Collect machine power supply) (Vault Hunter climbs up the clock tower and picks up the power supply.) (Mission objectives update: Repair dispensary) Dave: Goddamnit, some jackhole broke the clock tower! How the HELL am I supposed to know what time it is, now?! Karima: You've found the battery! Plug it into our medicine machine and buy some skull shiver medication, p-please. Once I find out who thought we needed a running clock more badly than we needed shiver medication, they will be thoroughly reprimanded. (Vault Hunter repairs the dispensary.) (Mission objectives update: Buy medicine) (Vault Hunter buys medication.) Karima: Thank you, but we need two more medicine shipments. The next is carried by a travelling Hyperion r-r-requisition officer wandering the Highlands. Get the medicine from him. (Mission objectives update: Find second shipment) Karima: Without his guards, I'm sure the salesman will give you a good price for his medicine. I'd s-s-suggest killing them. Politely, if possible. (Vault Hunter goes to the location indicated on his where he finds the requisition officer with his escort. After dispatching them all, he buys the scond shipment of medicine.) Karima: G-great! You're very efficient -- I respect that. The last medicine shipment was being delivered by boat, but we lost contact. Find it, p-please. (Mission objectives update: Find third shipment) (Vault Hunter goes to the location indicated on his where he finds Hyperion containe. Loud roar of thresher is heard when he opens the container.) Karima: Th-threshers? Be careful! (Vault Hunter opens the container in which he finds a medical vendor, then buys the last shipemnt of medicine.) Karima: You got all the medicine! Efficient -- very efficient. Now, please d-d-distribute that medicine around town? I'd do it myself, but Hyperion doesn't... doesn't like it when we leave our homes. (Mission objectives update: Deliver medicine: 0/3) (Vault Hunter deliver the medicine to those in need, for which he gets their gratitude ... except from ...) Dave: Screw you! You can bring me medicine all day, it don't make you less of a skagsucker! (Mission objectives update: TURN IN!) Karima: Sorry about Dave. He's, a, uh... we try not to talk to him. Return to me for your agreed-upon reward. (Vault Hunter turns in the mission to Karima.) Karima: If I had ten people like you, this town would be running like clockwork! Category:Transcripts